


Glitter Galore

by tiredslytherclaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue does Noah's makeup, Czernsgiving, Czernsgiving 2019, Gen, Glitter, Kinda, Makeup, beauty guru blue, what even is tagging and how do I do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredslytherclaw/pseuds/tiredslytherclaw
Summary: Blue is cleaning out her closet and comes across a bunch of old glitters. Noah gets excited.
Relationships: Noah Czerny & Blue Sargent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Czernsgiving 2019 A Noah Week





	Glitter Galore

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Czernsgiving day 2: **glitter** / go fast / sleep when you’re dead

Blue was humming to herself as she riffled through her closet. Noah was attempting to harmonize with her from where he sat on the large beanbag in the corner, but he wasn’t doing very well. It wasn’t like Blue minded though; she was just glad to have someone around whilst doing the worst task on the planet.

Her closet had way too much stuff; there were clothes from when she was literally seven and so. Much. Makeup. No one on the planet needed that much eyeshadow. And absolutely no one needed that many glitters and highlighters. 

She exited her closet with armfuls of old makeup. Noah’s eyes widened significantly when he saw her.

“Is that glitter?”

“It is in fact glitter,” Blue replied. “Why?” Noah didn’t respond- he was too busy staring enchantedly at the boxes and boxes of glitter in Blue’s arms with a small smile that lit up his whole face. “Noah?” Still no response. “Heyyyyyyy,”

Noah blinked at her. “Hello,”

“Where’d you go?”

Noah only shrugged in response. “Glitter.”

“Do you... want it?” Blue asked, “it’s kinda old so I can’t use it but...”

“But I’m dead so my skin can’t break out?”

Blue winked at him. “Exactly.” Noah reached out for the boxes reverentially, cradling them like holy relics.

He stared at the treasure in his hands, his brows furrowing.  
“Is something wrong?” Blue asked after a few minutes. Noah looked back up at her.

“This is makeup, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Blue replied. Noah looked back down at the boxes and frowned.

“I don’t know what to do with makeup.” He muttered. Blue couldn’t stop herself from laughing. Noah attempted to look angry, but he really couldn’t when he was cradling boxes of glitter like they were made of glass.

“I can help you if you want,” Blue said. His whole face lit up and started nodding so much Blue almost worried he would get a headache. “I have a bunch of foundation and other stuff left over from when I forced Gansey to let me do his makeup, and it’ll probably match you really well.” She walked over to her vanity and started rifling through the pile of products. “Go sit on that chair over there,” she said over her shoulder. Noah practically skipped over to the aforementioned seat, his legs swinging like an excited toddler while he waited for Blue to finish her search.

She came over a few minutes later, her arms laden with pale as fuck skin products and (not so clean) brushes. She held the bottles up to Noah’s face and was delighted to see that he matched them pretty well. Oh, the fun she would have with teasing Gansey that he was literally as pale as the dead.

“Fuck primer, I don’t fear god,” Blue muttered before dumping foundation onto the back of her hand and blending it onto Noah’s face. She was blending for all of .5 seconds before he started giggling. Blue stopped, frowning. “You okay?”

“Yeah, that just feels funny,” Noah replied airily. Blue shrugged and resumed.

“You should be a masseuse,” he blurted when Blue finished with his foundation, “that was really relaxing.”

Blue raised a brow at him. “You know we’re not anywhere near done, right? That was just the first step.”

Noah gaped at her. “How long does it take for girls to get ready in the morning?”

Blue shrugged. “Five minutes if you don’t give a fuck.”

Noah nodded sagely. “Fuck yeah,” he whispered. Blue smiled at him and reached for the concealer.

They continued in silence, getting through concealer, powder, contour, and eye primer without a peep, Blue’s nose scrunched up in concentration and Noah floating happily in his own world.

Then came the fun part.

Blue opened up three different eyeshadow palettes and got to work. Noah made the occasional noise of discomfort when she pushed too hard on his eye socket, but in general she was impressed by how still he was able to sit, especially because she thought this was his first experience with makeup. She used almost entirely purple and blue shadows, and it was frankly some of the best blending she had ever done. 

Finally, _finally,_ Blue opened up the first box of glitter. She started packing it onto his lid. A lot of it dusted onto in his under eye, but Blue found herself liking how it looked so she just pretended that it was her intention the whole time.

Then came the _really_ fun part.

After slapping copious amounts of highlighter onto Noah’s cheekbones, Blue started adding literally every type of glitter on top of it. Noah started laughing the second her brush touched his cheek. She pulled back to let him catch his breath, but as soon as the brush made contact with his cheek he broke into another fit of laughter. It went on like that the entire time- the brush’s contact with Noah’s cheek was like pressing a button to make him giggle uncontrollably. It made Blue’s work much more difficult, but she was nobody if not a stubborn spirit.

She then picked up another box of glitter, this one with stars, and placed a couple on each of Noah’s cheekbones.

After a struggle with mascara and copious amount of setting spray, Blue finally declared “Done!” 

Noah’s face went totally blank when she spun his chair to face the mirror. Blue’s heart sank. She tried to catch his eye in the mirror, but he was totally engrossed in his reflection. 

“...Noah?” He sniffled slightly. 

“Please don’t talk,” Noah said softly, “I’m trying really hard not to cry.” Blue raised a brow at him. “It’s just so pretty…” he breathed. Noah reached up, his fingertips hovering above his glitter-covered cheek and brow bones, his mouth open in adoration. Then his fingers moved to hover over the blush on his cheeks, which made him look more alive than she had ever seen him. He kept widening and blinking his eyes, obviously trying to get a good look at the eyeshadow. Blue was frankly really proud of what she had done- the purples and blues were blended extremely well and the glitter on his lid contrasted the mattes in his crease nicely. 

Blue broke out into a smile, and seconds later Noah mirrored her. “Thank you,” he breathed, his whole face split by his smile. “I love it.” 

Blue went up on her tiptoes to kiss his hair. “You’re welcome,” she said warmly, “If you’re ever bored, just come find me so I can cover you in glitter instead of doing actual work.” 

Noah beamed. He seemed to think that was the best idea of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you're in the mood, please let me know what you thought :)  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://tiredslytherclaw.tumblr.com) too


End file.
